


Goodbye Kisses

by Rachel500



Series: 5 Things [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg1_five_things, Episode Related, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Kisses that weren't for real, and One that was.  Missing scenes for Forever in a Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Kisses

**Prompt 74.05: Four Kisses that weren't for real, and One that was**

 _  
**1\. A Kiss Before Dying**   
_

She's dead. Her body is before him on the cold mortuary table and still Daniel can't bring himself to believe it. He's searched for so long for Sha're; hoped for so long to free her from the Goa'uld...but not like this.

Never like this.

She seems strangely at peace, untouched by the violence of her death. She is free.

It doesn't comfort him.

Daniel struggles to rise from the wheelchair but he forces himself to move despite the weakness that invades his limbs. He kisses her cold lips gently, reverently.

'I'm sorry.' He whispers.

 _  
**2\. Sleeping Beauty**   
_

Daniel wakes for the fourth time. He's keeping count. As his eyes settle on Sha're's face, he considers the possibility that he's losing his mind. Twice he's woken to the news of her death. And twice he's woken with her beside him. Which reality is real, his mind wonders absently, as he drinks in the sight of her.

'Daniel.' His name is lit up with the exotic lilt of her accent; her dark eyes by the wide smile that graces her face. 'You are awake.'

He tests reality.

He leans forward and grasps her face between his hands as his lips descend on hers. The kiss is deep and long and, God, he hopes this is real but somehow he knows it can't be even before he jerks awake again to the sad eyes of his team-mates which tell him the truth.

 _  
**3\. Passionate Madness**   
_

He's mad.

He blinks the sleep out of his eyes, strokes a hand down Sha're's naked back and decides he doesn't care. He doesn't care if he's mad, if she's an illusion conjured up by his broken mind; broken heart.

Sha're shifts and leans over him. 'Daniel, I must talk to you about the boy.'

Daniel's really not interested in talking and moves with a swiftness that takes her by surprise. He captures her lips again and devours; lips roaming over hers with a hunger born of desperation. Her passion rises to meet his and there is nothing but the endless kiss and the feel of her alive in his arms.

 _  
**4\. Goodbye Again**   
_

It's his nature to question.

He can't be Ernest Littlefield, content to live with only a dream of the woman he loves. He wants more. He wants the reality. Needs the reality.

Something happened to him when he was tortured with the hand device. He has a number of theories. He calls General Hammond and asks to go to Abydos. The General is surprisingly agreeable even acquiescing to Daniel's plea not to inform SG1.

Daniel steps out of the Stargate and walks straight into his past. Sha're is kissing him. Her possession is long and fierce, marking him as hers. He remembers thinking at the time that Sha're was fearful she would lose her husband with the arrival of Jack and the others from Earth.

Within a heartbeat Daniel's back in his bed, waking up again with his heart pounding and wondering where reality starts and the dreams end.

 _  
**5\. A Kiss After Dying**   
_

Daniel crawls closer to Sha're's prone body. He's oblivious to his team-mates; his attention all on her. He touches her cheek. It's warm; her death is only moments old. For a brief moment he considers fantasising that she's alive but the experience with the hand device has left him too unnerved and unsure of reality. He has to face it. He has to face her death.

It's his worst nightmare.

He had hoped for so long and now his search for her is over. He feels the tears running down his face. She's dead; all her light and passion extinguished. But she's free and she died fighting, trusting him to save her son when he couldn't save her.

It gives him some small comfort that he clings to as he weakly shifts and presses his lips one last time to hers. The taste of her rushes through him in a swarm of memories. He lifts his head reluctantly and falls back to the ground. He can feel his vision darkening as grief and pain pull him under and he welcomes the darkness.

'I'm sorry.' He whispers and he knows she won't be there when he wakes.

fin.


End file.
